A Glaive's Bizzare Adventures
by Kamen rider Savior
Summary: He is a being of both light and dark, A man how has found his redemption has been given a second chance by his ancestors. Will he be able to protect his new home from any threat or will evil prevail over the light? OC x Mass Harem, Lemons, language, brutal things with blood, action, romance, slight genderbenders, and mass xovers.
1. Chapter 1

_Hey there, here's a new story that will knock your socks off as it involves one of my all-time favorite Video games. So here it is hope you enjoy, also No Flamers or it's the Flamethrower for them. Also I just recently fixed the grammar on this page, so I hope its more understandable._

 _Disclaimer: I own nothing except my OC._

* * *

 **Prolong: A Glaives End & Beginning**

* * *

A full moon floats over the ruins of a destroyed city that looked as if it was in a war, the buildings being completely abandoned as if the darkness held many dangerous beings. Though there are a few who would risk their lives to face those dangerous things head on to save as many lives as they can and destroy, even at the costs of their lives as well, however that's rare thing to happen in these dark part of this city.

"*whistle* man no matter how many times I saw this place, it always brings me in a state of aww." A male voiced said as a figure as he walked towards the doors of a huge twin tower skyscraper

As the man stood tall, about 6'5 feet tall, the moonlight gave a full view of his appearance. His clothing almost resembles of a military uniform but different: His black frock coat is open revealing a fitted mesh body suit that covers him from his neck down to his thighs. Long spiky jet-black hair that reaches his shoulder blades with silver dragger-shaped tints on each spike. Long black cargo pants covered his legs being held by a white leathered utility belt, and black, knee-high boots with red soles covered his feet. His hands were covered by black nylon weaved gloves with patches of leather for flexibility and grip, with a Velcro band around the wrist to keep them on. He also has a cross-shaped scar across his right cheek and his eyes are silver colored as well.

This young man is Allen Drocos, one of the few Kingsglavie members how still stayed true to the Crown of Lucis as the empire of Niflheim attacked.

He was there with Nyx as they both tried to protect Lady Lunafreya as well as saw king Regis fighting his last moments against General Glauca for use to escape. At first, the power of kings left the two Kingsglavie, leaving them almost defenseless against the daemons, the Niflheim forces, and the corrupted Kingsglavie members.

After watching his friend Nyx fade away after his fight with Glauca, Allen's spirit was almost broken as he lost his friends & his home. But after an allusion of his friends' spirits telling him to keep moving forward, Allen took up Nyx's daggers and after seeing Lunafreya leaving the city, he decided to follow her and protect her, officially becoming her guardian, which she was thankful for.

But then, a few days on their journey, Allen had suddenly regained them. In truth, he felt more powerful than anything, that he didn't know what to make of it and brought it up with Lady Lunafreya, how had very few theories.

During his time protecting her, Allen had witnessed the amount of dedication and resolve she showed while helping citizens. He had witnessed the great Titan, he saw glimpses of Ramuh. And he swore he saw a woman of ice when Gentiana, the messenger of the gods, showed up from time to time.

Unfortunately, those times of guarding her had come to an end after Altissia happened…

He just couldn't keep up through the entire catastrophe, form evacuated the citizens, to fighting off the Niffes and their machines, to trying to stay alive through the rampage of The Sea Goddess, Leviathan.

But unfortunately, in the end, even when prince Noctis somehow defeating the sea Goddess with the help of Titan, the God of earth, the Chancellor; Ardyn Izunia showed up and stabbed lady Lunafreya, killing her. The last thing he saw was Prince Noctis and Lady Lunafreya being carried away by two men. It was also at this moment some debris dropped hard on his head, knocking him out and sending him crashing into the sea.

He didn't know how long he was drifting in the ocean, but apparently, he ended up near Galdin Quay, and was found by Libertus, a fellow Glaive and someone else he called a brother. But because of how time was short, as the darkness was spreading across the land, they couldn't really work together because of how often they went out to deal with the monster's and Daemons, as well as collecting needed supplies for the settlements.

Thanks to the work he has done, not only did he meet amazing people, but he also became incredibly strong and wise. He had collected materials, food, and supplies from every mission he took as well as collect meteor shards to help power the continent, despite all of the power line and stations being powered.

He had learned many skills from the people he had met; from the fantastic cooking skills and strategies from Ignis, to the Glaive arts from Gladio, to sharp shooting from Prompto, Hand to hand combat from Iris, Lance and aerial combat from Aranea, Vehicle maintenance and upgrading from Cindy, to even weapon creation and upgrading from Cid. Even learning a few sword techniques from Cor "The Immortal". They, in the end, became like a second family to him.

After restoring power to the continent and retrieving the Royal Tombs, He and a few Glaives decided to go to Insomnia to try and find additional supplies and weapons for Noctis' return. Thankfully, there was many in both categories, but there was one thing that truly surprised them, as Ardyn was there at the Royal Palace, without a care in the world and somehow summoned the God of Fire, Ifrit.

The battle was long and pushed Allen beyond his very limits, but in the end, they had won. Unfortunately only he remained at the end. After defeating the fallen God, Ardyn returned to congratulate him, and strangely not mock him. Saying that he truly showed the power the crystal, unlike his fellow Glaives. Before he was about to leave, he spoke a sentence that struck him to his very core.

"Your mother would be proud of you, my son."

After returning to base from his battle he had received a vision of Angelgard and heard a voice of god-like authority, compelling him to journey to the island. After some time to prepare himself and waiting for the opportunity to go to the island, the Hunters had found King Regis royal vessel and made the necessary repairs for the journey.

After everything was done, Allen along with a few Glaives left Lestallum, but not without a send-off from their friends. During the boat ride, Libertus explained to Allen that their fellow Glaives also saw the vision of Angelgard and that set off a few warning bells. Not because of the vision, but because of the implication.

When we reached the island and found ourselves in a large clearing, the Great Astrals appeared; Titan, the mighty God of Earth, Ramuh, the wise God of Lightning, Shiva, lover of humanity and Goddess of Ice, Leviathan, the great serpent and Goddess of the seas, and finally, Bahamut, the Dragon King and God of War.

Before Allen could even do anything, Bahamut had challenged us to combat. Fighting him was very difficult and very different from Ifrit. With Ifrit, Allen truly only had to worry about his physical capacities because he had a very good shield with high fire resistance and he (Ifrit) was weak against ice.

Bahamut, though, was all power. There was no weakness to exploit and his size made it difficult to keep a safe distance from him. Thankfully, they were able to defeat him without casualties, just major wounds and exhaustion. But with his defeat, he proclaimed that all sins that the Glavis committed towards the crown were forgiven.

After the trial, the Glaives headed back to base to both rest and prepare for King Noctis' return, but Allen decided to take a detour. The reason for this detour…? Clouser. He wanted to wanted to know the truth behind Ardyn Lucis Caelum, the man who proclaimed that Allen was his son. It took years of digging up information to actually figure out his true identity, but if what the information is true and Ardyn is his father...

He had taken his custom motorcycle (Think Advent Children, Fenrir for his bike), Rebellion, to the ruins of Insomnia to get his answers.

And that is where we find our hero know, staring at the man who brought the darkness to Lucis, sitting on the King's throne.

He looked to be a middle-aged man with violet-red hair, amber eyes, and strong facial features. His attire consisted of a long, black jacket with a white and gray trim and matching trousers. He also wore a red scarf and a hooded, gray and white mantle. He also had a strange, black, wing-like accessory on his left arm. And finishing the look was a black fedora on his head. This was the Founder King, the Betrayed… and his Father, Ardyn Lucis Caelum.

He looked at him in amusement before speaking "Well, here I thought I wouldn't get the chance to speak to you." Allen's fist clenched at his mocking tone. He then spoke again "*Sigh* You need to learn to relax. You have questions I believe." Allen replied instantly "And you have answers." He smirked, "Indeed I do, but alas, where to start?" He finished with an annoying dramatic flair.

His jaw tensed slightly "The beginning is usually a good place." He answered "Yes, I believe it is. I was once the King of Lucis, but when I tried to save my people by sealing the Daemons within me, the Crystal and throne rejected me. Because of my actions, I was hated by the very people I wanted to protect and gain access to a cursed power, immortality. Thus, thanks to this curse and the hatred of my own people, I decided to take vengeance. So I bid my time, watching, waiting for the perfect opportunity to take direct action." He finished with an amused smile.

I spoke up "And so you influence the empire and made your move." He nodded "Indeed. I was the one who gave them the knowledge of magitech. It also wasn't that hard to influence the emperor, he already had his own plots and schemes for the crystal. But enough about the small details, you would like to know about our connection." He finished with a knowing smile.

He nodded with a serious look on my face "So it's true, your… really my father and I am a member of the Lucien royal family?" He nodded with an amused smile "Yes. I won't lie to you my boy, your conception wasn't one out of love or a spur of the moment. It was mostly my curiosity, a child borned from the blood of kings and darkness of Daemons. I wanted to see what you would become, a fallen king like me, or a bearer of light like the king of yore." Through the explanation, Allen's fist tightened significantly to the point were his fingernails cut through the gloves and cut the skin. His arsenal started to circle around him as it turned from blue to blood red in his anger.

Allen asked harshly "So? What am I!? Am I one of your little Daemon pets?!" Ardyn leaned forward "Your neither, you are something incredibly unique. A man with the body of darkness, but with the spirit of light. You are truly One of a Kind." Allen's eyes narrowed at that but he continued "But, your not only that… you are also my son." Allen's eyes widened at those words. He was still his son?! Even though this man explained that he was only experimenting, he still saw him as his son?

He continued solemnly "Despite my curiosity, you are still my child and thus I kept a close eye on you. I was completely serious when I said that your mother would be proud of you. If it's any consolation... I'm sorry for what I've done to you and not telling you sooner in your life. Everything I've done to gain revenge and redemption is all on me. I wouldn't willingly place that burden on my own child." Allen looked down at the floor after hearing this. His anger subsiding as he was filled with more questions, like; What happens now, where does he go from here?

He then felt something on his shoulder and saw Ardyn standing next to him, with a hand on his shoulder, facing the doors "I've made my choice and I'll see it to the end. But what about you? The gods have forgiven you, the Oracle has blessed you, I'm pretty sure that the Kings of Yore will give you a new chance, into another world. But the question is whether or not can you give yourself that chance?" Allen's eyes widen in shock and question.

"What do you mean?" He asked. Ardyn gave him a warm grin as he answered, "Before Noctis' merged with the crystals my darling brother, your uncle, and the other kings said that if you overcome the trials, that being recovering their tombs and facing the Astrals' test, they will open a portal into another world for you to start anew, begin your own line of lucis, a new chapter for your life. What I wish to know is; what will be your choice?" Allen's eyes widened, another dimension, quite literally making a new chapter in his life? Is that really possible?

He continued "As strong as you are, your mind is clouded with doubts and heart filled with self-loathing. Until you forgive yourself and let go of your pain, you'll never truly reach your full potential. Remember this Allen, for whatever choice you make, remember to walk tall." He finished and left the throne room. Allen just stood there, his head down as his hair covered his eyes.

Until he snapped his head up and glared at the throne. He walked up the stairs and sat down on it and, in a demanding voice, he called "Come forth, Kings of Lucis!" The room darkened and many figures of light appeared before him. He looked towards them until his eyes set upon one of them.

The king's armored helmet had holes on his helmet and two wings on top of it. The back of his suit of armor has something similar to a boney tail, like the Crownsguard does. Flaps of silk covered his legs as two horns emerged from his shoulder guards. This was Somnus Lucis Caelum, The Mystic King and, apparently, Allen's uncle.

Allen spoke in controlled fury "Why did you do it? He is your brother, but you abandoned him! He was only trying to save you all!" He remained quiet until he finally spoke " **No matter who you are, everyone makes mistakes. His mistake was his actions, but mine was my inaction. It is as you say, I abandoned my brother when he needed me the most. And for that, I exist with the knowledge that I could have saved him.** " Allen gritted his teeth in frustration as he heard his uncle's words. Allen spoke up agitated "Throughout the centuries, you could of spoke to him! Why must we suffer for your mistakes!?" He shouted at Somnus. He answered in an almost dead tired voice that seemed to be filled with regret " **I... couldn't. I was forever bound to the Crystal, a beacon of light. He was bound to the darkness. The Crystal was once a beacon of hope that shined brightly throughout the kingdom. But when my brother sealed the darkness inside of him, the Crystal cracked and lost much of its power. It needed to be bound to the Kings of Lucis for the light to survive.** " Allen lowered his head and thought about his words.

Without light there could be no darkness, so as his father sacrificed his light to seal the darkness, the crystal needed a new king to protect its power. In the end, it was an equivalent exchange; his father sacrificed his light to seal the darkness while the crystal chose his uncle to prevent the darkness.

Allen then spoke softly "If you had the chance to make things right, would you do it?" He answered instantly " **As a king of Lucis, no I wouldn't... but as a brother, within a heartbeat.** " His head was still lowered until he asked "So what now? Should I just wait until king Noctis reclaims the throne?" As he finished his sentence, silence prevails the room. The silence ended though when Allen heard a voice he hadn't heard in years.

Now standing before Allen was a figure in lighter armor then the rest of the kings, his sleek helmet was adorned with a horn-like extension on the left side of his face, his body covered by a black cape that too seemed to lean on the left side of his body.

It spoke " **Young Prince.** " Allen's eyes widen and his head snapped up towards the speaker "K-King Regis?" He asked with hope. Regis spoke " **Young Glaive, I among many believe that you do deserve this chance into another world. I am thankful towards you for protecting Luna and aiding her in her time of need. I thank you for your work on keeping Lucis as safe as you can despite the circumstances. I thank you for being a Glaive and cutting a path for my son and his friends. For that, we… I… want to give you this new chance in this other world.** " Allen's eyes swell up with a few tears "Y-your majesty..." He muttered softly.

He continued " **Now go, cast away your doubts, for you no longer need them. Let go of your loathing, for those who care for you already forgive you. Know this Young Prince, I have forgiven you as well. Do as your father said, Walk Tall.** " He couldn't stop the tears from falling as he finally gave his answer "V-Very well I will go to this new world. T-Thank you, your majesty!" Somehow, He had felt even lighter than when He redeemed himself in the Astrals' eyes. The burden He placed on himself for so long just felt... gone.

The room brightens up and he saw Ardyn looking up at him standing next to an open door that looked as if the stars were creating a tunnel. Allen stood up and walked down the stairs and walked towards the portal, but stopped when he was next to his father "For whatever the outcome is, I hope that you can finally rest in peace… Goodbye… Dad." He then proceeded to walk towards his new destiny, not seeing his father smiling and a tear falling from his eye.

 **To Be Continued…**

* * *

 **(Opening Theme: Hello! My World!)**

 _As the music plays, a sword slashes across the screen then an axe came in and barrage of different weapons attacking the screen until breaking through by a gunshot. The scene change into a white void and change to see Allen Drocos standing on top of one of Academy City's rooftop with his Armiger floating around him._

 **Magic navigation Miracle creation**

 **sekai tachimachi yurete**

 **Tiny revolution a little evolution**

 **isshun no ma ni hikari hanate**

 _Allen is walking in the hallways, passing by others students like Flash Sentry, Micro Chips,Sandalwood, Kengo Usui, and Takeru Oyama. He stopped seeing all Three of the Dazzlings: Adagio Dazzle, Aria Blaze, and Sonata Dusk, and there new friends Makoto Nanaya, Noel Vermillion, Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna, Yang Xiao Long, The ORC club, The Maken-ki club, and the Senran Kagura girls, smiling and waiting for him. Allen gives a small smiles and continues walking towards them._

 **zutto POKETTO no naka ni**

 **sotto kakushi motteta yume ga**

 **ima me no mae hirogaru yo**

 **boku wa umarekawatta**

 **sekai no RUURU kawaru no sa**

 _The scene chances to the Rainbooms enjoying each other's company while practicing their music, The Canterlot High Principal Celestia and Vice-Principal Luna talking to Tenbi High Principal Minori Rokujo, Nurse_ _Aki Nijou, and the Makensmith Gen Tagayashi and the Hanzo Academy teacher Kiriya about some work, The rest of the team of Remix heart hanging out in the library, Team JNPR hanging out in the court yard, Team CFVY hanging out in the launch room, the Kuoh Academy Student Council sinning papers, the five Shadowbolts outside on the field, and Rodin working at the Gates of Hell._

 **Magic navigation Miracle creation**

 **shinjiru kokoro motte**

 **(jibun o)**

 **Tiny revolution a little evolution**

 **(ima)**

 **utagawanai itsudemo saa**

 _Scene goes dark-red, thousands of different shaped shadow figures with red-glowing eyes staring down along with a few smaller shadows standing on top of them with glowing yellow eyes to Allen as he prepare himself to fight bringing out Nyx's knives before leaping towards them._

 **mayoi ya fuan wa nugi satte**

 **kono kibou o mune ni saa hikari aru asu e**

 **Hello! My World! sore wa Magic!**

 **Hello! New world! marude furiko no youni**

 **yure tsuzuketerunda**

 **katatoki mo tomaru koto naku**

 **(wow wow)**

 **mahou ima kakikaeru yo**

 **mirai e yukou**

 _The scene change, sliding from left to right: starting with the Dazzlings each, Team Remix Heart each, Team RWBY each, The Rainbooms each, The ORC each, The Senran Kagura girls each, Azuki Shinatsu, Furan Takaki, Chacha Akaza, Kimi Sato, Minori Rokujo, and Aki Nijou_

 **machinozonda hi ga kitara**

 **doa o akete kakedashitaku naru**

 **datte sono takaramono wa**

 **boku ni shika mitsukerannai**

 **kimi ni mo kitto aru deshou?**

 _Blue flower pettles flows across the screen as shown from behind the Dazzlings, the Rainbooms, Team Remix Heart, Team RWBY, Team CFVY, Team JNPR, The ORC, Maken-ki, and few others like Flash, and the ninjas, starting to glow in their own represent colors._

 _Allen fist clash against a clocked figure that seems to be in equal strength and speed with it as Allen stares at the user._

 _Allens's eyes glow silver before zooming out towards a shadow being to appear as it roars._

 **Magic navigation Miracle creation**

 **mune no rashinban ga**

 **(hitotsu no)**

 **Tiny revolution a little evolution**

 **(ima)**

 **sashishimesu hougaku e saa**

 _Three shadow figure stood side-by-side. One on the left unleash large ice-spike from the ground forward covered in electricity & fire. One on the right appears to launch a flying blade-slash attack from a longer katana. One in the middle seems to radiate a dark purple miasma as bones started to appear around him. All three of them then unleash their attacks before the screen changes to one last person facing from the screen before instantly vanish. _

**Hello! My World! sore wa Magic!**

 **Hello! New world! marude furiko no youni**

 **yure tsuzuketerunda**

 **katatoki mo tomaru koto naku**

 **(wow wow)**

 **mahou ima kakikaeru yo**

 **mirai e yukou**

 _Allen is seen on his knee having some moments of deep thoughts: like about the trials he went through, the people he met, and the enemies he'll be facing. He snapped out of his thoughts when he felt a tap on his shoulder, turn around to see his friends behind him with smiles and determination on their face. Allen smirks as he stand to look forward at the horizon before bringing out a glowing katana before striking with multiple slashes to the screen then words started popping out by the slashes, from one last slash the words came together right the name of the story._

 **A Glaive's Bizzare Adventures!**


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey all its me, KRS, here to give you another chapter of A Glaive's Bizzare Adventures with our main hero falling into a new world infront of three not so dark girls (In my opiniane). Also this story was inspired by the works of GammaTron, seanzilla115, Shadow Joestare, NeoNazo356, dad90, & Kamen Rider ZER0. These were the first fanfictwriters how inspired me to write this story so a Huge shout out to them. Anyway, lets get to the story. _

_Disclaimer: I own nothing except my OC._

* * *

 **Chapter 1: The 'Star' from another world meets the Dazzlings.**

* * *

"I'm telling you that Spongebob Squarepant can 'TOTALLY' beat Mickey Mouse in a Death Battle, and that's that!" An arctic blush white skin-colored girl said with long pony-tail colored light arctic blue and moderate Persian blue stripes, and moderate raspberry, also moderate mulberry. Arguing with one of her sisters about two cartoon characters battling to the death and who would win.

She also wears a dark-purple vest with light-purple collar with arctic blue buttons and the sleeves reach to the elbows as the cuffs are also light-purple, has a pink skirt above her knees, a purple bracelet with spikes on her right wrist, and long pink boots with socks that almost reach her knees. She also has a symbol of a music note in front of a heart on her vest. Another thing about her is her breast sizes are H-cup. She's also skinny, despite her larger breasts and hips; her finest does her make a bit lighter on weight.

"Whatever I still don't care, though I've had heard that mouse are far smarter than they look; smarter than you if you think a walking talking cheese and gonna beat a mouse!" The pale-pink colored girl with two long pony-tail moderate purple and brilliant aquamarine hair colored, argued back.

She wears a light-green jacket with the sleeves looked like they been ripped off, a white shirt underneath, three purple banes on each arms, long raspberry skinny jeans, a purple belt with a silver star buckled, and pair of dark-purple high-heel boots. Her symbol is star with fancy lines behind. Her breast sizes are also H-cup. She is also lifting a 50 pound dumbbell because she's the most physical train muscle as seen they're well-built for a girl.

"Admit it, Aria Blaze, you're just afraid that I'm right and you're wrong!" The arctic skin girl said, getting 'Aria' mad at that comment as she drops her dumbbell.

"I dare you to say that again, Sonata Duck do it and you'll be getting a double knuckle sandwich!" Aria threatened pounded her fists together slightly above her breasts.

Both sisters slam their heads into each other as their breasts also slam into each other, trying to push one another back with brute force, just when things were about to get more violent.

"Sonata, Aria, both of you stop it this instant!" The third girl commanded her sisters. Her hair is very puffy like an afro-pony-tail colored luminous vivid orange with brilliant yellow streaks and her brilliant raspberry eyes.

She wears a dark-pink small jacket with puff shoulder pads, purple shirt-shorts underneath, gold-like belt with a diamond buckled, dark-pink fingerless gloves, light-purple skinny jeans with dark-purple triangles, and purple high-heel boots with spikes at the back. Her is symbol is a gold-diamond with a single music note. Like her sisters, her breasts are also H-cup. Her fitness are somewhere between Aria's big muscles and Sonata's skinniest, making her the center well-built and skinny at once.

"You all haven't forgotten about tomorrow, have you?" She asked crossed arms above her breasts.

"No, Adagio Dazzle, we go to this 'Canterlot High' to fine Equestria magic and take it." Aria refreshed of sister's plan.

"As well as take the other powers from around Academy City to go off to ruling the world." Sonata added with a big smile, pumping her chest up making her breasts jiggle.

"Good, now please try to get through at least one night without trying to strangle each other's necks, is that too much to ask." Adagio said, hoping to that her sisters would get along long enough to reach their goal.

Aria was about to say something, a loud crash sound from outside causes the house the sisters are staying at into a little earthquake.

"EARTHQUAKE! Duck and cover!" Sonata panicked bending down to her knees while covering her head as her breasts is pressed against the floor.

"First off, it's evacuating first then duck and cover, second, it just stopped." Adagio signed, true to her words the sudden shake stopped as now it's nothing but quite.

Adagio had a weird feeling in her gut saying to check outside so she did, with her sisters following. As they walk outside, they look around the yard until they spotted something… or someone in a wide crater, walking closer to see a young man wearing some-sort of military uniform and a cross-shaped scar under his right eye.

Who is this guy they thought, where did he come from, and how did he survive a long drop without a parachute.

 **(10 minutes ago, within the vortex)**

Allen felt as though he was stilling falling what felt like hours. Despite this he still try to remain strong as he kept remembering the words from his father.

" _Remember this Allen, for whatever choice you make, remember to walk tall._ "

'(I'll try my best dad. Although, it wouldn't have heart if you or my ancestors tell me more about this 'New world'?)' Allen thought as he continue falling, he began to see something like an open rift showing him something.

He saw a large red Western Dragon with a set of two wings flying across the void next to him, although it didn't seem to notice him at all as it continued it 'flight path'.

Allen was in complete aww as his eyes token the image of the great beast as its aura seemed to exhibit the same aura as the Astrals from his world.

Before he can question what was going on, he sees a light at the bottom of the vortex meaning that he's about to exit to whatever world he's going to. He did not notice that the dragon saw him and sent one of its scales to attach to him.

As he's finally out of the vortex, he looks down to see a large city in the middle with it being covered by forests and on and island he could even see a farm a little far off from the city, though another question pops into his head.

How the hell is he goanna land from a 50-60 feet fall to the ground, not to mention he's coming a bit too fast. Last sight he saw was a big house three story-tall house, almost like a small hotel. With no other choice, he summons his Aegis Shield (FF15) to cusion his fall.

The next sound he heard was crashing and silent.

 **(Present)**

"So remind me again, why are we letting this weirdo-nobody into our house?" Aria asked frustrated, looking at the sleeping teen-boy lying peacefully on a couch.

"I'm not sure myself either, for some strange reason I felt a warm-heartfelt connection to this guy and something inside of me, telling me to help him." Sonata explained not sure why herself. "I can tell that you also felt that connection." She said, Aria shot a glare at her while pink-dot form on her cheeks.

"S-shut up twerp, I only did it so I wouldn't hear you whining." Aria stated turning away making her breasts bounces as making Sonata puff her cheeks of mad.

"Alright enough, look I'm not sure what we're gonna do with him, let just focus on our goal and we'll worry about this guy later." Adagio suggested sitting on the couch, when she looks at the guy she feels something warm inside as she put her hands on her breasts while blushing a bit. Until she snaps out of her thoughts by a zipping noise, she looks to see as she gasps.

"Sonata, what are you doing?!" Adagio asked anger, seeing Sonata with a big around blush just unzipped Shadow's pants and has her hands touching the underpants as well as feeling his penis.

"I-I was just… huh… I don't know… I mean… he's cute and… well…" Sonata tries to muster the words as her face half-red almost like a tomato. "I've always been curious about male's penises like the ponies back at Equestria… and w-well now I'm more curious about the human males even now." Sonata explained while moving her body in an award way.

"Sheesh, you're sounding like a pervert when you're a powerful siren, or have you forgotten." Adagio signed, showing her red pendent.

Sonata and Aria look at their own red pendent as well, remembering who and what they once were before being banish to the human world.

"We promise to gain more power, enough to make it back to Equestria and have our revenge." Adagio reminded to her sisters.

"We know Adagio, though let just be prepare of if we fail and we may have to accept the fact that we're stuck here forever." Aria suggested Adagio groan but let it go, maybe she's right and they may come a time to accept this world as their home.

Sonata then heard a small grone and turn to the source, to see the young man starting to move a bit like he's walking up.

"Girls, I think this guy is walking up!" Sonata alerted, the man begun to raises up a little.

"Well, I better make something for this guy, he's probably haven't eaten anything and is starving." Adagio said about to get off the couch, but suddenly the man's hand grabs her right breasts while still trying to wake up.

Adagio shock of this as she stood still with she face as red as her pendent. Sonata gasps as she covers her mouth with her hands and Aria eyes widen, both of which has their face red as well.

Allen finally opens his eyes to see the shocked Adagio freaking out, seeing his own hand groping on he one of her breasts, giving a sneeze as she moans a bit, and look around to see Sonata and Aria also a little freak out. He had no idea what was going right now, but two things he does know is that one; whatever world he's in is more bizarre then his & two; he was in big trouble.

"Uuuh…oops…?" Allen said as his eyes widen on and his subconscious was preparing for what was about to happen.

* * *

 _Three seconds later_

* * *

 ***SLAP***

Allen sat there stun from the slap from Adagio as she quickly back away from him by a few feet to a wall while covering her breasts.

Eventually Allen regain himself before rubbing his cheek where the slap hit him, he got up from the couch and look around. First he looks at Adagio, looking at her figure she seems to be in a healthy state with fewer muscles and her big breasts and hips - Allen stop his thoughts there, why was he thinking almost like a pervert just now. He decides to ignore it for now.

Next he saw Aria, big breasts and hips like Adagio but most likely the muscles of the group; considering her own muscles being a bit bigger like rip-strong. Oh the things she could do to him in bed-again with the pervert thoughts, what is up with him?

Soon he turns to Sonata, like the other two big breasts and hips but fin as a tick. Despite her two huge parts, the rest of her seems fin as she hasn't eaten much or she's been exercising too much making her look flexible, flexible to wrap herself around his body while kissing-stopped another pervert thoughts.

"(What's going on with my head? Could that dragon have mess me up or something?)" Allen thought though something tells him that he was spot-on.

"H-hello."

Allen snaps out of his questioning thoughts to see Sonata, who had called out to him, step back a bit but remain her standing so she would show this guy she's not afraid of seeing new faces, even when they look scary.

"A-are you feeling okay, that was some super-major fall it's a miracle that you're alive." Sonata wondered how someone could survive a fall like that.

"Yeah, I'm fine just having a little headache is all." Allen informed rubbing the back of his head, Sonata signs in relief that he's okay.

"I guess we can start with introducing ourselves, I'm Allen, Allen Drocos." Allen introduced himself, a blush hidden from underneath his coat.

"Wow, that's an awesome name, even the surname is even cool! I'm Sonata Dusk, nice to meet you." Sonata said doing a cute pose as her breasts bounces a bit. Aria rolled her eyes that her sister can be this cocky to make a new friend.

"I suppose its okay, as long as don't try to grope me, then I may spare you some beatings." Aria warned, even though Allen is clearly stronger on his own, he still respects this girl's gut. It reminded him of his friend Crow. "I'm Aria Blaze, and don't you forget it." She said putting her fists on her hips as her breasts bounces a little.

"No trouble from me I can assure you." Allen said to Aria, he turns to see Adagio who hasn't said anything yet.

Adagio still having trouble with her thoughts, about meeting this guy all the sudden, feeling something warm from him, and that he touched her breasts that she actually felt good and wanted more. Her head is filling with questions of why she's feeling this way towards Allen, but shrugged that she'll worry about them later.

"Adagio Dazzle, oldest sister and leader of our group: the Dazzlings." Adagio said walking to Allen while swinging her hip a bit and her breasts bounces a few times.

"The Dazzlings, is that some sort of band name or something?" Shadow asked.

"Well, you could say we're in a band, we sing pretty darn well in fact!" Sonata said proudly.

"Really, mind to sing a piece for me?" Allen asked curious to hear how good they sing. He was infect a lover of music, anytime he had time to himself, he would listen to music to calm his nerves if he was overstressed.

The Dazzlings widen of such a request, all three singing would mean that they would have to use their magic power; they hesitate of what to do. They heddle together, whispering to each other of what to do, after a few moments they separate and eyes on Allen.

"Alright, we'll sing just this once and is off to bed because we first day of school tomorrow so just sit back and enjoy the show." Adagio smirked Allen nodded as he sit on the couch as the sisters got themselves ready for the performance.

They took a deep breath and begun to hmm and sang in a beautiful 'Ah' sound in perfect sync that Shadow fines this impressive, but he then see their red-pendants starting to glow. They continue singing while performing some body movements, almost like dancing and doing some sexy-poses that would make a guy instantly want to fuck them now but Allen remain his cool as he notices some strange green fog appearing inside the house.

As the girls went on with their singing, they notices Allen's behavior, shocking them as they saw that their spell isn't effecting him at all, they don't know how but one thing is clear: he's different than anyone they met.

They soon stop singing, the fog disappeared, and the pendants soon stop glowing.

"So, what did you think, awesome am I right?" Sonata asked hoping to get a positive response from Allen. Allen responded by giving them a small applause.

"Pretty great really, a cool melody that can help me or anyone for that matter relax." Allen commented bringing a big smile from Sonata as the other two gave a small smile.

"Well, as we agreed on just one song, now is off to bed." Adagio said walking upstairs.

"Yeah, I'm feeling sleepy… oh right where will you sleep?" Sonata asked Allen hasn't thought of a place to sleep, focusing on other things.

"Guess I'll just sleep on the couch." Shadow said.

"As much as I love to see you sleep like a hobo, there's an extra bedroom next to ours, you can sleep there." Aria suggested as Sonata agreeing to the idea before yawning.

"Alright, thanks for letting stay here until I can think of what to do next, I'm really grateful to met you three." Allen thanked, causing Aria and Sonata to blush.

"W-whatever, don't get the wrong idea, I c-could've kick you out right now if I want to, but you manage to stay on my good-side, so that's your reward." Aria scowled trying to avoid eye-contact.

"I'm gonna go put on my pj's, if you want to use the bathroom, its upstairs turn left and straight down the hall." Sonata directed before going to upstairs later follow by Aria.

"By the Astrals and the Kings of Yore, what have gotten myself into?" Allen signed asking himself.

He makes his way to the bathroom to freshen himself up before bed, on his way he looks around the place is actually pretty big: the walls are 8-9 feet cross from each other and 9-10 feet tall, the living room was big as well almost like a hotel's lobby with a big flat screen TV an nice furniture in color schemes like the Dazzlings hair colors, Allen got a quick glens at the kitchen to see its well clear and looks like a small restaurant. The whole house is more like a hotel than a normal house, though wonder what the third floor is like; he'll figure it out later as he just arrived to the bathroom door.

Allen signed, knowing that tomorrow is a new day in his new home in this new world. Just as he opens the door and walks inside, unknowing that someone else was already there, his eyes widen to stare at Adagio currently naked as she was just about to get a towel to cover herself up. Adagio stood still like was frozen in place as the same goes for Allen, after a minute Adagio crutch her fist as her face blush into an extreme-red and slowly walks up to Allen with her hand opening itself and reel back.

"YOU PERVERT JERK!" Adagio screamed delivering a combination of a slap and an uppercut; creating a powerful wind-shockwave, sending Allen crashing up through the ceilings and right outside from the roof, spinning really fast making a tornado down to the rest of his body while his head is above.

"What was that?" Sonata asked running quick out of her room with her purple pj with a cute bunny symbol of the shirt and her hair let down.

"Looks like someone didn't knock, I have a feeling this gonna get more bizarre with that guy around." Aria said in her raspberry pj with a skull and cross bones on the shirt and her hair let down.

* * *

 _Anyhow hears the second chapter of_ **A Glaive's Bizzare Adventures!** _In truth this story was inspired by Dojo's Bizarre Adventure! by Shadow Joestar, how I want to give a big shout out for his amazing work._

 _Our hero enters this new world and meets the Dazziling and was invited to live with them dispite the actions Allen did to Adagio, and has gotten a glimps of Great Red, how has seemed to have done something to Allen. *wink**wink*_

 _Any how, tune in next time as Allen and the Dazzilings go to school and Allen getting some action!_

 _(No not sexy action you perves! I mean fighting action! Sheesh.)_


End file.
